1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a moving image frame rate converting apparatus for performing frame rate conversion, and a moving image frame rate converting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display schemes for displaying images which are currently in practical use, there exists a great variety of display schemes such as NTSC (National Television System Committee), PAL (Phase Alternation by Line color television), Hi-Vision, and ones for personal computers for example.
Further, when various input image signals for different display schemes are inputted to a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display to display images, it is necessary to perform frame rate conversion to convert the frame rate of an input image signal to a frame rate that is unique to the display apparatus.
Conventionally, regarding an apparatus for performing the frame rate conversion (frame rate converting apparatus), there have been made various proposals. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-134585 (Patent document 1), there is disclosed an apparatus for performing frame rate conversion of motion compensation type, which detects a motion vector of an image and moves image positions of previous/subsequent frames by this motion vector so as to generate an interpolation frame, in order to avoid deterioration in image quality of a moving image.